1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for a disk drive of a computer or a sever.
2. General Background
In a computer or a server, a disk drive, such as a HDD (hard disk drive), or a CD-ROM (compact disc read-only memory), is usually provided. In order to secure the disk drive to the computer or the server, a mounting apparatus is needed.
For example, a mounting apparatus includes a bracket, a tray for receiving the disk drive, and a securing structure installed on the bracket for securing the tray into the bracket. In assembly, the disk drive is firstly received in the tray. Then the disk drive and the tray are together inserted into the bracket, and secured into the bracket by operating the securing structure. In removal, the securing structure is operated to release the tray from the bracket. The tray and the disk drive are thereby drawn out from the bracket. The disk drive can be thus removed from the tray.
However, in the mounting apparatus described above, the tray must be taken away from the bracket to release the disk drive to replace or maintain the disk drive, which is very inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is a mounting apparatus for conveniently replacing or maintaining a disk drive in a computer or a server.